


Loved

by Raven_Fay



Series: Nct Omegaverse [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Alpha Moon Taeil, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, M/M, Multi, Omega Nakamoto Yuta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Fay/pseuds/Raven_Fay
Summary: Yuta is an omega, single and lonely. At least that's what his friends and his sister Rin are thinking. So, they go to a club to solve his problem even when Yuta is pretty sure he doesn't have a problem. He isn't lonely. Not at all. Even though these two handsome strangers would be awesome mates.





	1. My sister is insane

"2moons and Sotus the series are the greatest boyslove series of all time!"   
I sighed.   
"Rin I don't care how much you love these series. I will not watch it."  
Rin, pouted.   
"Why? It's great!"   
I rolled my eyes.   
"Just because I'm gay does not mean that I love to watch boyslove series, movies or animes. I just don't like it."  
"But it's super cute."  
"Stop pouting. It won't work."  
Rin sighed in disappointment.   
"If you say so..."  
"Sometimes I really wonder how I ended up being an omega and you being an alpha. That's not fair. You're far too cute and I'm not cute at all"   
Rin smiled softly.   
"Yuta you are perfect not matter if you can't see any omega typical feature at first sight."  
"But every omega I met is small, beautiful and adorable. I am not really smal, handsome and absolutely not adorable nor cute"   
My older sister hugged me.   
"And I am small, careful and love you a lot. Most alphas don't like because I'm not the stereotype of an alpha. But that's alright because I kick their ass every time."  
I chuckled at that.   
"You are known as one of the most powerful and merciless alphas just because you attack everyone who says something mean about me."  
Rin giggled gleefully.   
"What can I do? To me you're just too adorable and sweet as that I could ignore idiots who are calling you names or are disrespectful."  
I kissed her cheek.   
"We will never be normal, right?  
“Yes, because normal is boring. And now let's get ready."  
I frowned.   
"Ready? For what?"   
Rin grinned and winked at me.   
"We are going to the club!"   
I groaned.   
"Not again. I told you guys that I am NOT lonely."  
"Yeah yeah whatever. We will find someone who will love you more than everything. Or maybe even two" She giggled madly while winking at me.   
"You are insane, my beloved sister"   
"That may be right but who cares?"   
I shook my head and we headed upstairs to our rooms.   
"I already sorted out some clothes that would look great so you just need to decide and get ready."  
I simply nodded and Rin left happily singing christmas songs.   
I entered my room and looked at the clothes which were laying on my bed.   
A fishnet shirt, leather pants, a black tank top and a black denim jacket.   
What a great range of colors.   
I picked the fishnet shirt, the denim jacket and the leather pants since there were no other pants.   
After I had punt on the clothes I left my room and walked to the bath room.  
I decided not to style my silver cored hair and put on a bit make up.   
A bit eyeliner  and I was done.   
Satisfied I stepped back from the mirror and walked to the. living room.   
Rin was already waiting.   
"You look amazing, sweetheart! Nobody will be able to resist someone as hot and sexy as you"   
"You look as gorgeous as always" I gave back and we smiled at each other.   
"Let's go and have some fun!"   
She took my hand in her smaller one and pulled me with her.   
Her petite body and her strength was a paradox.   
As well as my height, 1,76 cm, and my strength.   
Our body never matched our alpha or omega being.  
My reactions does match the ones of an omega but mostly I act like a beta.   
Most people are irritated by that and that can be quite unnerving.   
Once somebody told me that I smelled like mint and citrus.   
An odd combination for an omega.   
Rin however told me that it did match me as an omega because when I'm in heat it gets sweeter and  more fruity.   
Since I can't smell myself I simply believed her.   
"Yuta, Rin, finally! I thought you would never arrive" Ten sighed as sassy as always.   
"Since they're here we can go in!" Mark announced and we started walking towards the club.   
"You look awesome, Yuta"   
I smiled at Jeno, an fellow omega who looked like an angel.   
"Thank you. You look great too"   
"Do you think Jaemin and Renjun will like it?" He asked insecure and I patted his head.   
"Don't worry. They will love it and I'm sure they won't be able to keep their hands by themselves." I grinned and winked playfully at him.   
Jeno smiled while blushing happily.   
"Jeno!"   
Jaemin and Renjun yelled and launched themselves at my poor friend.   
He squeaked surprised at the sudden attack.   
Amused, I observed the couple.   
"I will leave Jeno in your hands, alright?  
Jaemin grinned at me.   
"You better do. He looks delicious"   
Laughing I walked away.   
The music was a mix of dubstep and techno and the crowd seemed to love it.   
I made my way to the bar and ordered a cola.   
While sipping at my drink I looked around and spotted a sitting area at the side of the room.   
I walked over to a black couch and sat down.   
The sitting area was placed a higher that the dancing area was so that I was able to observe the crowd.   
I saw Rin dancing with a stranger and she waved at me.   
I waved back.   
Rin really is something special.   
Always finding friends everywhere she goes.   
I smiled softly at my thoughts.   
"Excuse me is this seat taken?"   
I looked up for a moment.   
Two boys, probably a couple, were pointing at the spots next to me.   
I shook my head without looking at them any further.   
They sat down next to me.   
I heard them whispering but minded my own business.   
"Hey cutie. Want an omega to take of?" A high pitched voice asked and a hand stroke my leg.   
A girl was sitting on the ground in front me, smiling seductively.   
I shoved her away.   
"I'm an omega myself. Go and try your luck with someone else." I answered coldly.   
The girl stood up.   
"You are an omega? But you look like a beta! How odd! Disgusting!"   
I ignored her tantrum and she left angry.   
"Just because I'm not the stereotype of an omega. How rude" I muttered under my breath.   
"Does that happen often?"   
I turned to the couple.   
"Well yeah."  
The soft looking one hummed softly.   
"That happens to us too. All the time"   
The other one nodded.   
"Just because we don't look like alphas normally do"   
I took a better look at them.   
They both had soft features but to me their body language and scents literally screamed alpha.   
"You do"   
They blinked.   
"Sorry?"   
"To me you do look like alphas" I murmured embarrassed.   
My cheeks heated up.   
The softer looking one smiled at me.   
"I'm Sicheng and that is Taeil." He introduced.   
"I'm Yuta. Nice to meet you" I shook their hands and smiled softly.   
"May I ask what you're doing here all alone?" Taeil asked, sounding a bit worried.   
"I'm with my sister and my friends here. Although there's no need to worry nobody would guess that I'm an omega so I'm pretty safe"   
Sicheng frowned a bit.   
"But that doesn't mean nobody would molest you"   
I shrugged.   
"Yeah well only omega molest me from time to time because they think I'm a beta but they leave pretty fast"   
The couple looked at me silently.   
"What?"   
"It's nothing we just... don't understand." Taeil explained slowly.   
"You don't understand?"   
"How can someone as gorgeous as you not be extremely popular?"   
"W-well I... uh..." I stuttered blushing.   
"YUTA!" Rin jumped at me and saved me from embarassing myself.   
I groaned in pain and pushed her away.   
"Jesus Christ, Rin. That hurts!  
She rolled her eyes.   
"Stop being a pussy. This is Jae-Jin." She gestured to the man who was standing behind her.   
He was freaking tall and very muscular.   
An typical alpha.   
"Hey" I greeted him desinterested.   
I could almost feel his anger at my lacking interest"  
"You're sister told me you're searching for a mate, little omega."  
I glared at him.   
I hated arrogance more than anything.   
"I'm not. You can leave"   
Jae-Jin leaned closer and put a hand in my thight.   
"She said you're lonely. I will make sure that you won't feel lonely anymore. My great cock will satisfy you more than anything else."  
I growled angrily.   
"Fuck off! I'm not interested in an arrogant asshole like you."  
He squeezed my thight and I hissed at the pain.   
"Listen slut, I-"   
I snapped and digged my nails into his face.   
Trying to rip it off.   
He howled in pain, trying to grab me.   
He was ripped away from me and pushed to the ground.   
Rin growled at him furiously.   
"You dare to not only disrespect my brother but to hurt him?!"   
He backed away a bit.  
"This isn't over yet slut! I will have you. No matter if you like it or not!"   
Rin punched him and I heard how his nose broke.   
Whining he crawled away.   
"Don't you dare coming back!"   
She hissed.   
"Are you alright?" Sicheng asked and pulled me out of my trance.   
I blinked.   
"Yes, yes. I'm fine"   
"I'm sorry Yuta. I didn't knew he was a bastard"   
I smiled soothingly at her.   
"It's alright just stop introducing people to me. Please. Just stop"   
She sighed but nodded.   
"Who are these gentlemen?"   
Taeil smiled at her.   
"I am Taeil and this is my mate Sicheng. Nice to meet you"   
"I'm Rin, Yuta's older sister. Do you know them?" She asked me.   
"Well I was talking to them when you interrupted us."  
She squealed and clapped happily.   
"Why didn't you tell me that already found possible mates? Yuta that's awesome!"   
I blinked confused.   
"I... what?"


	2. A good misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin misunderstands something but it's alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish you a merry christmas and a great new year!

She hugged me tightly.  
"My baby brother will finally be mated! Aww I'm so happy for you!!!"  
"Wha- no, Rin that- no! You misunderstand me! I just met them! Besides they are already mated"  
"No need to be shy, sweetheart! Besides..."  
Rin looked at them.  
"I doubt you wouldn't take Yuta as your mate, right?"  
They stared at her dumbfounded.  
"Well we... He is a very nice person?" Taeil answered hesitantly.  
"You would date him, right? Just imagine kissing and touching him whenever you want. Wouldn't it be awesome if he would be yours?"  
"Rin! Stop! You're embarrassing!" I whined and pushed her away.  
My face was burning and I knew I was blushing furiously.  
"Isn't he cute if he's blushing? Don't you want to know how he looks if his whole body flushes?" Rin continued.  
"STOP IT! Just leave us alone!"  
She winked at them and left laughing.  
I hid my face in my hands and groaned.  
Sometimes I really hate her.  
"I'm sorry she's so embarrassing"  
"She is...a very interesting person." Taeil answered slowly.  
"May I ask why she thinks that you're lonely?" Sicheng asked carefully.  
I took my hands from my face and looked at them.  
"Because my heats are getting more and more painful and I'm getting slowly but surely weaker. I can't resist alphas as good as I should and that's dangerous"  
"What do you mean 'you can't resist alphas as good as you should'?"  
I hesitated.  
Heats are a very intimate subject.  
"Well...how do I explain that...it's very embarrassing..."  
"You don't need to tell us. We won't push you into it" Sicheng mentioned softly.  
"Well...if an alpha touches me and get aroused I can't resist his commands nor his pheromones. I will get into heat soon after the touch and won't be able to push the alpha away or defend myself. I would be completely helpless" I explained with burning cheeks.  
They seemed surprised.  
"That's a thing? I always thought that just happens in cliché fanfictions." Taeil said thoughtful.  
"Yeah well..." I muttered, hoping to be swallowed by the ground.  
Can't that idiot come back?  
I would accept anything that distracts them.  
ANYTHING!  
"So... there's nobody who is courting you?" Sicheng slowly asked and Taeil suddenly looked even more attentively at me.  
I squirmed at the sudden amount of attention.  
"No? For obvious reasons"  
The couple frowned.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Uhm...well I am not exactly adorable nor fragile nor... submissive. Why should one in one's right mind court me?"  
“Why shouldn't one in one's right mind court you? You're drop dead gorgeous.” Taeil answered immediately and I blushed.  
“Uhm th-thanks…” I stuttered overwhelmed.  
“You smell so special and addictive. Who wouldn't want to drown in that wonderful scent of yours.” Sicheng added, licking his lips.  
I gulped nervously at the sudden change of the mood.  
“Your korean is so perfect. I wonder if you will speak japanese when we fuck you into oblivion” Taeil purred into my ear.  
I realized how close they were standing by me.  
My senses were overwhelmed by their presence.  
It was like their scents were wrapped around me marking me as theirs.  
The heat of their bodies were making my skin tingle.  
I licked my lips nervously.  
“Imagine my teeth at your soft, pale skin. Imagine me biting down on that seductively neck of yours. Wouldn't you love the feeling of my teeth digging into your skin, leaving a mark that everybody will see?” Sicheng added, blowing hot air into my ear playfully.  
I gulped.  
I could hardly concentrate.  
My whole being was focused on the two alphas next to me.  
“Are you feeling troubled? Aroused maybe?” Taeil teased smirking.  
“His scent does smell sweeter” Sicheng chirped.  
“Are you wet for us? Is you're pretty little hole dripping wet, ready to take us, darling?” Taeil whispered seductively, his thumb flicking over my wrist.  
I didn't knew when he took my hand into his.  
I didn't care.  
My body was burning, touch starved.  
“N-no” My voice trembled when I forced the word out.  
Sicheng hummed lowly.  
Then he suddenly nibbled at my ear and I moaned softly.  
Immediately I put my hands over my mouth.  
“I like that sound. Don't suppress it” Taeil growled and pulled them down.  
“Ngh… it's embarrassing”  
“It's turning us on, baby boy” Sicheng purred and kissed my neck.  
I blushed at the nickname.  
“You like it? Kinky baby” The couple chuckled and I squirmed.  
“Don't try to run away from us, baby.”  
“You like our voices, do you?”  
I nodded shyly.  
“Yes but...you're… wording is so… dirty” I murmured.  
“Poor, innocent baby. You will experience so much dirtier things later on. But don't worry. You will love it. I promise.” Taeil whispered oh so sweetly into my ear.  
So sweet.  
So addictive.  
I'm fucked.  
Totally screwed.  
"Behave... we... are in... a club, for fuck's sake" I panted breathlessly.  
"Why? They need to know that you're taken." Sicheng growled sounding extremely possessive.  
And hell, it aroused my even more.  
I gasped when their hands sneaked under my shirt.  
"Y-you need to behave in puplic" I whined, desperately trying not to drown on my emotions.  
"But you smell so nice..." Taeil muttered while rubbing his cheek against mine.  
"But they will notice..."  
Suddenly, I was pulled down on the couch and placed between them.  
Taeil took advantage of my shock and lifted my shirt.  
They immediately attacked my nipples and a I could do was moaning in bliss.  
I digged my nails into the leather underneath me.  
"N-not in public..." I repeated weakly.  
Sicheng rubbed his palm over my still clothed erection and my head fell back.  
Moaning softly I jumped a bit.  
"So hard already. Smelling so great should be forbidden. It's so addictive" Taeil purred, his voice filled with lust.  
I simply whimpered, tears of pleasure were burning in my eyes.  
"Please..." I whispered desperately.  
"Hush baby. We will take care of you"  
I mewled when my pants were pulled down just enough to touch my hard one.  
"Gosh, you smell so sweet. It's intoxicating." Sicheng moaned and sucked at the skin of my neck.  
Taeil started stroking me and it didn't take long to make cum.  
"You're so perfect, baby boy. So perfect for us" Taeil praised me softly.  
I whimpered and rubbed my nose at his.  
Sicheng kissed my lips sweetly.  
"Come on baby. We will take you to our house so that we can get to know each other better. And to have more privacy."  
I was lifted up and squeaked surprised.  
"I can walk by myself" I protested softly.  
"That may be right but I like to spoil you, darling" Sicheng answered smiling.  
Taeil stroke my cheek.  
"Let's go home"  
This is so fucked up.  
I only got to know them today.  
They are so perfect.  
I'm so fucked.  
This is so great.  
...  
I really need to stop having messy thoughts.


	3. Sweet talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sicheng and Taeil take Yuta to their home where they talk a bit.

I was seated on the backseat.   
“You can lay down and relax a bit. We will tell you when we arrive” Sicheng muttered softly and placed a kiss on my forehead.   
Taeil did the same.   
I was almost immediately asleep as soon as my back hit the backseat and a warm jacket was wrapped around me.   
I slept amazingly well.   
When woke up I wasn't in the car anymore.   
I could smell food and sat up.   
While Taeil was cooking, Sicheng was preparing the dessert.   
He was cutting all kind of fruits and it already looked tasty even when he probably wasn't done yet.   
Taeil seemed to cook something with meat.   
That was all I could identify from my position.   
I sat up and they immediately turned their head and stopped what they where doing.   
Sicheng walked smiling towards me and placed a soft kiss on my lips.   
“Did you sleep well?”  
I nodded shyly.   
“Are you hungry?” Taeil asked.   
“Yes”   
Sicheng smiled and pulled me close.   
“So adorable. Dinner should be ready soon.”  
“Ok, thank you. That's very nice of you” I answered smiling.   
“No problem, baby”   
“You need the energy if you will get in heat because of us” Taeil added and I blushed embarrassed.   
“I feel that it will start soon.” I murmured.   
I really didn't want to talk about this but you should be honest to your romantic interests, right?   
Especially if it comes to sex.   
No matter how embarrassing it is.   
Sicheng kissed me softly.   
Almost lovingly.   
“Such a good baby boy. So honest even though you're so shy and embarrassed”   
His praise made me happy.   
But there was one question I had.   
“Are you sure that you want me to stay? I mean, we just met. We are strangers and the risk that you will bite me is extremely high. Besides, you probably don't even want an omega mate and my sister literally pushed you to think about it”  
Taeil sighed and came over to us.   
“You're right, we are strangers. But we always had the feeling that we were missing something or someone. It not be intentional to meet you but the moment we saw you being molested we just had to protect you. We couldn't think straight. We just reacted. Our instincts told us that nobody had the right to touch our omega before we even got to know your name. I have no doubt that you are our soulmate. You are perfect for us.”  
Sicheng nodded and stroke my cheek.   
“Every cell in our body screamed at us to protect and claim you. That does not just happen randomly, Yuta.”  
“I-... I like the thought about being your soulmate and destined mate but…are you sure that it's not just because I'm an unmated omega?”  
I nervously asked.   
“We're not sure. We know it.”  
I chewed on my lip and thought about it for a while.   
“Well if you think so...I just doesn't want you to regret it”  
“We will not regret it, darling. Never.” Sicheng whispered softly.   
“Let's eat now.”   
We sat down the wodden table in the middle of the room.   
I couldn't decide what I wanted to taste first.   
Sicheng and Taeil were feeding me while eating from time to time.   
They were mostly focusing on me.   
It was a bit embarrassing but felt great.   
After we finished, Taeil pulled me into his arms so that I was sitting on his lap.   
“How do you feel, baby boy?” He asked.   
“I feel… good. My-.... my heat is coming closer but I feel safe and warm” I stuttered, feeling slightly nervous.   
“How do you want us to handle you? Do you like it rough? Do you prefer to be fucked like an animal? Or do you want us to tease you with some toys until you beg us to take you?” Sicheng purred and licked his lips hungrily.   
The sudden change of the mood took me by surprise but somehow it made it even more sexy.   
“I- I'm a virgin, I don't know” I answered blushing.   
They growled and I was pulled into a hungry kiss by Taeil.   
“So adorable and innocent. Don't worry, we will teach you all the naughty and dirty things” Sicheng whispered.   
“Did you never fantasized about being fucked by an alpha? Or even two?” Taeil asked lowly.   
“Well I- if course I fantasized a bit but…” I moaned when Sicheng bit me lightly in the neck.   
“About whom?” He growled possesively.   
“I had a crush on a class mate in high school. He was very athletic and nice but as straight as a pole" I answered moaning.   
They reacted with another growl, bites and rough kisses.


End file.
